Haunted
by KurtinWarblerland
Summary: While visiting his mother's grave, Kurt finds a necklace. Now, no matter what he tries, he can't seem to get rid of it. Then the nightmares, and the constant feeling that he's being watched starts. Daltonverse.


Chapter 1

Kurt made his way through the cemetery; following a path he's walked down so many times he thinks he could walk down it with his eyes closed. He could see his breath in front of him, and the early morning frost crunched under his feet. In his hand he held a small bundle of flowers. He stopped and kneeled in front of a small grave, put down the flowers and brushed his hand over the words carved into the grave.

"Happy birthday, mom," he said.

It was a Monday morning, and he'd stopped at the graveyard on his way back to Dalton after the weekend. His dad would be visiting in the afternoon, on his way home from work. This was the first time that Kurt had visited his mom's grave without his dad on her birthday. It felt a bit weird, but he supposed he should get used to it. There was a little over a year till graduation, and Kurt still planned on moving to New York. One day he could find himself too busy to make the trip.

He sat there for a while, not even caring about getting his pants getting dirty, till he looked at his watch and realized that if he didn't leave he would be late. He got up, and started to make his way back to his Navigator. On his way back something caught his eye and he stopped. The sunlight was reflecting off of something lying in front of an older gravestone, and something about it compelled Kurt to stop and take a closer look.

It's a simple necklace, with a small purple stone attached to the chain. Kurt bent over and reached out an arm to touch it. As his fingers brushed over the stone, a sudden chill swept through him, and he shivered and pulled away from the necklace. Officially freaked out, Kurt hurried back to the Navigator, leaving the necklace lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat outside of Windsor, two cups of coffee clutched in his hands, one leg bouncing up in down in impatience. He immediately perked up as a familiar Navigator pulled up into the car park in front of Windsor. As Kurt got out of the car, Blaine stood up and walked over to him.<p>

"You're here later than usual," he commented, before giving Kurt a quick good morning kiss.

"Yes, I know," Kurt said. "I went to visit my mom. It's her birthday today."

Blaine frowned, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, and then noticed the coffee. "Ooh, is that for me?"

"Yeah, it's probably cold by now, though," Blaine said.

Kurt took a sip of his drink and grimaced. "You're right, cold." He checked his watch again. "I'd better get to class; I don't want to be late."

They kissed again before Kurt left, chucking the coffee into a nearby trash can.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kurt walked into his Ecology and Environmental Studies class. Mr Newman was already starting the lesson, so Kurt hurried to his seat. He smiled at Dwight, who nodded at him, and then he sat down in his seat. He pulled his books out of his bag and then frowned when he couldn't seem to find his pen. He dug deeper into his bag, his hand scraping along the bottom, before finally closing his fist around the pen and pulling it out.<p>

Wrapped loosely around his pen was a very familiar necklace.

Kurt held the necklace closer to his face, and immediately recognised the delicate chain and purple stone. He shivered violently, and dropped the necklace onto his desk.

"What the hell…?" he muttered. He could've sworn he'd left the piece of jewellery back at the graveyard.

"Mr Hummel."

Kurt jumped, and looked up at his teacher.

"Would you at least try to keep up with the rest of the body?"

"Sorry sir," Kurt said. He put the necklace into his pocket, and opened up his textbook to the right page, absorbing himself in the class work, pushing the necklace to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Stepping into Windsor that afternoon was like stepping into a warzone. The Tweedles were versing Wes and David in another Nerf battle. As Kurt watched, David pulled off a perfect backflip to avoid being hit with Nerf bullets shot at him by Ethan, and Wes shot back, almost hitting the blonde twin.<p>

"Alice," Evan called, "Join us! We've grabbed your Nerf gun for you!"

He held up a bedazzled gun and Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Not today, too much homework," he said. The twins grumbled out their complaints and Kurt smiled, then he ducked as a Nerf from David flew by him, and continued on his way to his room.

Waiting outside of his room was Blaine, and Kurt grinned when he saw him.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine asked.

Oh, I won't be doing anything interesting," Kurt said. "I'll just be catching up on some homework."

"Maybe we could help each other," Blaine said. "I've been having a lot of trouble with French, lately."

Kurt grinned again, and said, "That sounds lovely." Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt opened the door to his room, and they entered together, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt had just finished having a shower, and was getting ready for bed. Despite saying that they would concentrate and get their work done, Kurt and Blaine had barely lasted an hour before getting distracted with each other, and had spent most of the afternoon making out on the bed, or just talking to each other. Of course, they had to stop when Reed walked in.<p>

By the time Kurt left the bathroom, Reed had already fallen asleep. Kurt smiled fondly at his friend, before moving to his own bed. Just as he was about to lay down, he noticed something on his pillow. It was the necklace from before. Kurt was absolutely sure he hadn't taken the thing out of his bag that afternoon, he had been too distracted to even think about it. The necklace was definitely giving him a major case of the creeps, and he grabbed it and placed into one of the drawers of his desk. He would chuck it out in the morning.

**A/N- Hopefully this isn't too bad. It's been years since I last wrote any fanfiction, and my first time for Glee. Please review, and tell me what you think so far.**

**I also just want to say here that the original characters don't belong to me, they belong to CP Coulter. If you haven't read it, I recommend that you read 'Dalton'. It's amazing.**


End file.
